Secret
by MiniHayden
Summary: What if Sam and Tucker had never been with Danny when he got his ghost powers? Would he tell his best friends, or would he take the path of discovering his abilities by himself? T because I'm paranoid, and maybe for future chapters XD
1. Chapter 1

**Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Danny: What's wrong Hayden?**

**Me: I can't believe I'm writing this :(**

**Danny: Why?**

**Me: I'm supposed to be updating my other fics. (Sorry Inu, I promise I'll get No Worries done. I just have major writers block D: ) **

**Danny: Hayden will try her best to update her other fics :)**

**Me: This idea's just been spinning around in my head for DAYS.**

**Danny: Enjoy guys!**

_**Secret, Chapter 1**_

"This Danny is the Fenton portal." My dad pointed to the strange hole in the lab wall. Wires trailed out of it like snakes and building tools were strewn everywhere. Mum was inside it, her goggles on. She was fixing something to it with a welder.

"What does it do?" I asked him, picking up a circuit board that lay next to me.

"When we get it working, it will be an entrance to the Ghost Zone!" My dad explained excitedly.

"Ugh, is this just another one of your stupid inventions?" I asked him.

Mum poked her head out. "I'm sure this one will work!" she handed me a pile of paper full of blueprints and numbers. "These are all the calculations we made to be sure."

"Well…I'll leave you to it then." I turned round to walk up the stairs, but Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's almost done, son," he said, "Why not stick around? Aren't you curious?"

I suddenly changed my mind, considering the outcomes of the machine. "You know you're right," I stood in front of the almost-finished portal, staring at it in wonder, "Just imagine what awesome super-cool things could exist on the other side of that portal…"

"Well, we're about to find out." Mum fixed the circuit board I had found earlier onto the side of the portal.

Dad picked up two wires. "This is what's gonna turn it on!" he fidgeted eagerly, waiting for his wife to step out of the machine.

After a few more minutes Mum stepped out and came to stand beside us.

"You ready, sweetie?" she turned to me.

I nodded, "Yep." Suddenly I thought of my sister. "What about Jazz? Wouldn't she want to see this?"

"Maybe," mum agreed with me "I'll just go and get-"

"Banzai!" My dad shouted, connecting the wires without listening to us.

All my thoughts about Jazz disappeared as I saw electricity travelling down the wires to the portal. I stared at it, willing it on. Had my parents finally made a working invention?

My hopes shattered as the electricity reached the portal. A few sparks flew around inside it, but they fizzled out into nothing.

"But…but…" Dad dropped the wires, disappointment spreading quickly across his face. Mum looked just as depressed, but she tried not to show it.

"Come on," she said, trying her best to be optimistic, "Dinner's almost ready – let's go and have some food." She left the room, followed close behind by Dad, who was staring at the floor.

"I guess Vladdie was right," I heard him say to himself as he went through the door; "I am an idiot."

I turned back to face the abandoned portal. It looked out of place in the lab. At least everything else in the room was completed.

I took one last look at it and then left the room, realising how hungry I was.

* * *

><p>"All done," I said, putting my empty plate by the sink. Mum had already started the washing up, so I decided to speak to her about the portal.<p>

"What went wrong mum? You said you had all the right calculations."

She shook her head dismissively, "I have no idea. We did everything right. We had to, after Vlad was hurt so badly last time."

I realised I had heard Dad mention the name before "Who's Vlad?" I asked Mum.

"An old college friend of ours," she explained, scrubbing away at a plate. "He worked with us on the previous portal about 20 years ago."

"What happened to him?" I wanted to know more.

"The portal shocked his face. He was hospitalized for a long time with an awful case of ecto-acne."

"What did he say when he got out?"

"I don't know, me and your father never saw him again after that."

"Oh," was all I said. I walked away from the sink, deep in thought.

Dad was still at the table. He had hardly eaten any food. His fudge dessert lay beside him, untouched. He stared into space, his eyes glazed over and dull.

_That's it, _I thought to myself, _I have to fix that portal for them!_

I jogged back down into lab and looked around. I would probably need some safety equipment to go inside, at least a haz-mat suit for protection.

After searching few a few cupboards, I found a pile of jumpsuits. They were different colours, but most of them were blue or orange, for my parents. I picked out a white one with black boots, gloves and belt.

I changed into it and stared at myself in a nearby mirror. The suit had a sticker with Dad's face on. I pulled it off, wondering how much weight he had put on since he had last worn it.

I checked the dials next to the portal and compared them to Mum's blueprints. They matched exactly, apart from one which was stuck further clockwise. I shrugged to myself. I didn't think it mattered.

I stepped inside the portal, looking around as I walked further into it. Suddenly I tripped over another loose wire and reached out my hand to grab onto something to stop me from falling. My palm hit a button and I heard something power up. The noise became louder until it surrounded me. My eyes widened in panic as lights lit up all around the portal.

What hit me next was the most unimaginable pain ever. Electricity tore through my skin, burning me inside so much I couldn't move. I let out a terrified scream. What if the shock killed me? It sure felt like it would.

After what seemed like hours the electricity stopped. I stumbled out of the portal blindly and collapsed onto the floor. A bright light surrounded me and I fell quickly unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Danny! Danny!" Mum shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was lying in my bed, my family surrounding me, looking extremely worried.<p>

"What happened?" I sat up, only to lie back down again as more pain shot through my head.

"I think the portal shocked you," Jazz told me as I closed my eyes, trying to shut out my headache.

"We came down after we heard you scream… and… and you were lying on the floor." Jazz sniffed back tears. "We thought you were dead, Danny."

"I'm fine now. I just need to rest," I dismissed them.

"Well…if you're sure," Mum said as she left the room. "Just call if you need anything, OK?"

"OK," I told her, only half-listening.

I rolled over onto my side and opened my eyes. My sudden migraine had gone, but I still ached all over. I began to think back to the accident. What was that bright light that I saw? Where had my haz-mat suit gone? Did my parents change me back into my regular clothes?

I sat up, trying to push the pain away. My feet swung off the bed and touched the ground. I needed to move about, it was the only way to make me feel better, I decided to myself.

I plodded slowly around my bedroom, almost tripping over an old toy car.

I picked it up, trying to remember where it came from. Suddenly I felt it slip out of my hand and land back on the floor.

I looked down in surprise. I was sure I had a firm grip on it.

I shrugged, not really caring as my headache was coming back again.

I trudged back to my bed and got under the covers, letting go of the past few hours. All I wanted to do was sleep, and forget about everything that had happened.

**Danny: Cliffy! *gasps***

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chappie guys! Make sure you review – I'll only continue if I get reviews XD and if you're bored waiting, check out EXILE. There are 11 chapters of fun waiting for you on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back!**

**Danny: Where did you go?**

**Me: Ugh, it's a figure of speech.**

**Danny: Oh, OK.**

**Me: Anyway, I have devised a new writing system for myself, where I write a chapter for each of my fics in turn, spreading out updates so everyone gets what they want. So updates for this fic will probably be fewer and far between, I'm sorry :( Now for REVIEW REPLIES! Wow, 13 people! I love you all!**

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **You loved it? Thanks :) Also, blame word 2010 and it's automatic spelling/grammar correction which I can't seem to turn off…

**D for Danielle:** Is this soon enough? Personally, I don't think it is :(

**Mysterious… hmmm:** I will! Thanks for your review!

**CatchingWind:** You were going to write something like this? 0_o I DIDN'T KNOW, I SWEAR!

**AnimeAngel497:** I will make more, and here's some now!

**Kiomori:** I have a lot of things planned for this fic, so watch out!

**Dpluver:** I know what you mean, but have you ever tried to think of another word for I? I know it's possible to rearrange sentences, but I just felt that I needed to post this chapter super-duper quickly! Thanks for your review!

**a-new-halfa:** I'll try and slow it down for you :)

**Inuyuke:** Seriously, you're like my personal stalker! I loves you :) You probably read Shadow Ink as soon as I posted chapter 3, so I don't think I need to tell you it's up!

**PsychoChuckPhan:** Well this is me, continuing it!

**SailorSea:** Awww thanks for your review!

**Turkeyhead987:** ! to you to :)

**Kinitsukirihan:** I think I'll follow canon for this fic, because it's a 'what would happen if' story.

_**Secret, Chapter 2**_

The smell of burnt food hit me as I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. My dad was hovering over a toaster, trying to pick the over-cooked bread out with a fork. Jazz was reading instead of eating as usual and Mum was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry about the toast Danny," Dad heard me come in and turned around, "it was meant for you, but it…didn't really turn out the way I expected it to. He handed me a bowl wrapped in silver foil. "Have some fudge instead."

"Fudge for breakfast?" I said to Jazz as I sat down.

My older sister closed her book and took a sip of orange juice. "I think it's his way of apologising," she explained, "he did build the portal, after all."

I shrugged, then winced as sudden sharp pain shot through my shoulder, "I guess so. Where's Mum?"

"Right here," Mum said as she walked into the room, followed by the person I least expected to see. Mr Lancer.

"Daniel," he said, handing me a box full of books and paper, "your mother called me last night, explaining your accident."

I nodded slowly, shuddering as I remembered the pain.

"She also said that you weren't going to be in school for a while, so I brought you your homework for the next week or so."

"Uh…thanks," I said politely, aware that the english teacher was just trying to show in his own way that he cared.

He turned towards the door.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee Mr Lancer?" Mum offered.

Mr Lancer shook his head. "I need to be at the school soon. There's a student council meeting in just over ten minutes."

"Oh that reminds me; I'm supposed to be there!" Jazz picked up her backpack from the floor that was sitting by her ankles and followed the man out.

I heard the front door shut and a car drive off, assuming that Mr Lancer had given Jazz a lift to Casper High.

Mum handed me a bowl of chocolate cereal which she had poured while I was talking. I thanked her, picked up a spoon and began to eat.

Dad muttered something inaudible and left the room, heading towards the lab. Mum trailed after him after suggesting that I should go back up to my bedroom and get some more rest.

Suddenly not very hungry, I did what she said and limped back up the stairs, then grimaced as pain gripped my leg, causing me to stumble for a second. My thoughts went back to the day before again and I remembered the bright flash of light before I fell unconscious.

I sat down on my bed and tried to work out what it was. It couldn't have been the portal, because that was behind me and the light had surrounded me completely.

Staring at the floor, I put my head in my hands and tried to block out the pain in my legs, which had turned into a cold and numb feeling. Then I gasped in surprise as my elbows hit the floor.

My eyes widened at what I saw when I looked down. I was _in_ the floor. But I could feel my legs like I was standing up normally.

I hastily pulled myself up and scrambled onto my bed, hyperventilating slightly. What the hell had just happened to me? I looked over the edge of my bed, down at the floor. It seemed ok. Ahrd and wooden.

Reaching down, I patted it with my hand. It felt as solid as ever, maybe slightly cooler than ususal.

Maybe I was just imaging it. After all, I'd been through a lot in the past day or so.

I closed my eyes and tried to push my worries away, but the fear of whatever had just happened happening again kept tugging at my mind. I kept looking around me, checking that I hadn't begun to fall through the mattress.

When I finally convinced myself that I couldn't possible fall through anything again, I got up shakily and walked around for a bit.

The floor squeaked and creaked beneath me and stayed where it was. I poked my legs and they felt normal, but I flinched when I felt how cold they were. In fact, now that I'd thought about it, I was cold all over. I shivered slightly and walked cautiously over to the thermostat on the wall outside my room.

It said that the temperature was 26 degrees, so why was I so cold? The windows were shut and my fan was switched off.

Desperately wanting to find out what was going on, I raced to the bathroom across the hall and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the thermometer.

Following the instructions, I switched it on and waited 30 seconds for it to adjust to the room temperature. Then I put it on my tongue and held it there for a full minute, still shivering slightly.

I took the thermometer out of my mouth and read the temperature.

4 degrees.

I put it down on the sink in shock and compared the number to the other-much higher- figure on the leaflet. Judging by the piece of paper, my body temperature was 33 degrees below average, well beyond hypothermic.

My head spinned in confusion. I should be dead.

I knew there _had _to be something wrong with the thermometer, but a nagging thought in back of my mind reminded me that I was cold and nothing else around me was doing that. _I _was the one generating the cold but…how?

Completely confused, I plodded downstairs and into the lab. Mum and Dad were huddled over a work bench with screwdrivers and hammers in their hands, occupied with another useless invention.

I glanced around the room until I found what I was looking for- the Fenton family computer. It was already logged on, with a window up about how to silence a gun. I minimized it and opened up Google.

I typed in 'cold', but I wasn't expecting results from such a basic word. Results came up quickly for illnesses, post-grunge bands and war. Then laughing silently at my own stupidity, I logged off. What was I doing down here, looking up a problem that was I was obviously blowing way out of proportion? No one could possibly be that cold.

Back up in my room again, I suddenly remembered that I needed to get changed. It was almost lunchtime and I was still in my pyjamas.

I took off my night-time clothes and replaced them with a fresh, clean white top and a pair of pale blue jeans.

After brushing my teeth and doing nothing for about ten minutes, I realised how bored I was. Switching on the TV in the front room, I flicked through the channels until I found a show which at least looked mildly interesting.

A 13-year old black-haired boy was on screen with a bunch of monkeys at his side, standing facing a giant skeleton on a TV. It seemed random, but they were fighting each other and yelling out attack names like average super-hero shows. The TV had a gun, and it shot at the blue monkey who cried out a monkey scream and fell backwards.

I laughed and felt that the sad mood that hung in the air had been lifted slightly, but I frowned again when I reached for the remote without looking and couldn't find it.

I looked at my hand and saw the remote beneath it, but every time I went to touch it, the remote just went through my hand. Or was it my hand that was going through the remote?

Panicking, I tried desperately to grab it, but I still couldn't touch it. A word my dad used for ghosts popped into my head. _Intangible_.

"It means untouchable," Dad had explained to me one day when I was little, "ghosts can turn intangible to pass through stuff like walls and doors."

I was considering this carefully, but I told myself it was just imagination again when I felt my hand touch plastic and I could change the channel on the TV.

I switched it to the news. A story came up about a mysterious attack on a box warehouse, but I ignored it because there was one word stuck in my thoughts which I couldn't push away.

Ghosts.

**Danny: Cliffy! About me! Come on me, you know what's going on!**

**Me: Who are you talking to?**

**Danny: Me in your story.**

**Me: Dude, it's a bit of writing- he can't hear you.**

**Danny: …**

**Me: Anyway, reviews guys! Can you guess what super-hero program Danny was watching? It aired about the same time DP was on! Tell me what you think it was in your review!**

**Danny: That's all folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3 time! Yahoo!**

**Danny: Thanks to all of the lovely people who reviewed!**

**Me: Before we start, I just want to mention that I'm BRITISH, so I spell stuff differently and use degrees Celsius XD And I'm happy that someone managed to guess what Danny was watching! It was Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go :) Well done Superbluestar428!**

**Danny: Disclaimer: Hayden doesn't own me. If she did, I think I'd probably still be on TV.**

**Me: Review replies time! Wow – so many reviewers! Keep this up guys, I love you all :)**

**Poseidonchic123456:**Thanks! I will :)

**Jordylilly777:** Yay :) that's good to hear!

**Superbluestar428:** Awesome is an awesome word XD and well done for your guess. I hated that they ended the last season of SRMTHFG on a cliffy!

**Dpluver:** Yeah, that's one of the reasons I decided to write this :3 Well now you know! The show was actually quite good, I liked it :)

**Inuyuke:** I know you reviewed the other fic! I'm worried too XD

**Catchingwind:** GOOD? Good :) thanks, that means a lot!

**BlueShellBeast:** Yep, already took care of that in the A/N just up there :)

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon:** Ahrd. Lol! Here's chapter 3 for you :)

**SpeakWithAction:** Is this soon enough? Sorry for being so slow :(

**Phantom-Stelo:** British girly accent? I know what you're thinking and _I_don't sound like that lol. You're crazy. I like you XD

**SailorSea:** I hope this is what you mean when you say soon! Sorry for taking so long!

**Turkeyhead987:** Already covered that in the A/N :) here's the next chappie!

**Me: OK now I think I'll show everyone THE PLAN. Basically, the first 10 chapters of this fic are Danny discovering his powers and stuff (pre MM), and then after that, each chapter will be based on the next episode of DP. Except of course, with the massive twist of Sam and Tucker not knowing. I hope you guys like this idea :) It also means you'll get a nice long fic to read! I personally hate one-shots and two-shots, because the fics aren't developed enough.**

**Danny: Except now you'll have some problems *evil smile***

**Me: What are they?**

**Danny: How are you supposed to write Memory Blank if Sam doesn't know I'm a half-ghost?**

**Me: … yeah, I guess it will be hard to write. Especially episodes like Attack of the Killer Garage sale, Splitting Images and Doctor's Disorders. They all involve help from Sam and Tucker…**

**Danny: HA!**

**Me: I'll think of something, I'm sure. Anyway guys, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Secret, Chapter 3**_

"Danny, I think it's time you went to back to school," Mum walked into my room and paused my video game.

"What?" I said, suddenly remembering Mr Lancer's unopened box of homework.

"It's been a week since the accident and you seem perfectly healthy to me, young man. Now get out of those smelly pyjamas and put something clean on. The bus is coming in a few minutes."

"But Sam and Tucker always meet me by the arcade! Look, I'll call them now and tell them to wait for me."

Mum nodded, "Ok, just make sure you get there on time."

When she had left the room, I began my usual daily routine of getting dressed, brushing my teeth and since recently, checking my temperature. Every day I came up as beyond hypothermic, but either way I was still alive so I didn't really know why I continued to do it.

Once again, the small screen displayed 4 degrees. I sighed, slightly worried. Should I go to a doctor? Should I tell my parents?

Shaking my head at thought, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and gulped it down quickly after sending a quick text to Tucker about the meeting place.

Jazz was on her way out of the house too, and I accidently knocked her bag out of her hand as I rushed past.

"Danny! Come back here!" I heard her call angrily.

"What now Jazz?" I stopped and poked my head back through the front door.

"Pick my bag up."

"Why? You're right next to it."

My older sister folded her arms "I wasn't the one that dropped it, was I?"

Giving her a scowl, I bent down to pick her backpack up. My eyes widened when my hand went through the strap and touched nothing.

_This__has__happened__before,_I thought, dread washing over my face, _What__'__s__wrong__with__me?_

"Everything OK, Danny?" Jazz sounded irritated.

I frantically tried to grab the strap, but each time my hand went through the leather. "Uh, yeah," I replied, distracted.

"Then why are you taking so long? It's just a bag."

_Fenton,__you__idiot!__Just__use__your__other__hand,_I mentally face palmed myself and used my left hand to pick up Jazz's bag. I passed it to her, keeping my right arm well hidden behind my back and smiling innocently.

Jazz narrowed her eyes and grunted as she left, but didn't say another word.

I looked at my hand, remembering what had happened before – the toy car maybe, the remote, even my _legs_ went through the floor once. My eyes widened when I saw it was a translucent icy-blue colour.

"What is going on?" I paced up and down the hallway and mumbled to myself. "Ok Danny, think. When did this all start?" I stared at myself in the mirror. My raven-black hair looked slightly limp and my face was paler than usual, but I guessed that that was because of the lack of sleep since the accident.

"The accident," I said out loud, "It started after the accident."

Suddenly, my phone bleeped. I took it out of my pocket, unlocking it and opening the message. It was from Tucker and it said: _Where__r__u?__We__r__waitin__by__the__rcade._

Forgetting about everything else, I ran outside and down the street. I felt faster than usual, but I ignored it because my eyes were focused on the two people standing at the end of the road, their arms crossed angrily.

"Where have you been, Danny?" Tucker sounded more bored than anything, "we've been waiting here for ages. We haven't exactly got time to waste, you know."

"Forget about that, Tucker," Sam stepped forward. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "are you OK Danny? We haven't heard from you since the accident."

We started walking towards school. "I'm fine, it's OK," I replied carefully, not wanting to tell them about the strange events of the past week.

As she pulled her hand away, Sam brushed against my arm. "Danny, you're freezing!" the goth exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sam, I don't feel chilly at all." Actually I did, but it felt strangely normal, like I was supposed to be cold.

"You might have a fever or something," Tucker pointed out as we crossed the road.

I shrugged, "yeah, maybe," I lied. As I thought about it, I realised the cold started after the accident too, but it didn't seem related. How could something so hot make you cold? Electricity isn't exactly known for freezing things.

"Well, we're here now," Sam said as we walked up the stairs to the front entrance of the school.

I groaned inwardly when I saw that Mr Lancer was waiting by the door.

"So you're back, Mr Fenton," he said in his monotone voice, "I trust you have your homework."

"Uh, I accidently left it at home. Sorry sir."

The overweight teacher narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said, "But I expect to see it on the desk in my office by tomorrow, Daniel."

I nodded, slightly embarrassed, "Yes, Mr Lancer."

"Come with me," he said, "you three have english with me first period and now you're here we might as well get to class."

**Liney is back for another line break! Watch as he splits up Hayden's story, heroically making it easier for readers to understand a time skip!**

"Daniel, can you please give these plays out?" Mr Lancer put a pile of books on my desk. I picked one up and looked at the front cover. It said _Romeo__and__Juliet,__By__William__Shakespeare._

_Oh__great,__not__again,_I thought as my hand turned blue and the book fell with a soft 'thump' onto the floor. I was starting to get slightly worried now. Whatever this was, it wasn't natural.

"Mr Fenton, what's going on over there?" Mr Lancer said, now standing at the front of the room.

"Nothing!" I called back quickly. Relief washed over me as my hand became regular skin colour again and I could pick up the play.

I handed them around the class, giving a book to each person in turn. When I got to Dash, the bully looked up at me and said, "hey Fentina, I heard you were off school 'cause of some accident. Did you wet your pants?"

Laughter erupted from the jocks behind him, and he exchanged hi-fives with his friends.

"Yeah, ha ha very funny," I replied sarcastically and dropped the book on his desk.

Next I passed one to Paulina, but she backed away from it and pulled a rubber glove out of her bag. She slipped it on her hand and slowly took the play from mine.

"Sorry, I don't want _nerd_ germs all over my fingers," Star giggled next to her as she said it.

Turning away without saying anything, I walked back to my desk.

"OK, please turn to page 17 and read scene four all the way through," Mr Lancer gave us instructions, "when you're done, answer the questions I am currently writing on the board."

"Danny, are you sure you're OK?" Sam whispered to me, "You seriously look really pale."

"Sam, trust me, I'm _fine_," I assured her.

Ignoring the play in front of me, I thought back to the accident. It was really all a blur and I couldn't really remember it very well.

The word 'ghosts' came into my head again when I thought about the portal, but that was obviously because it was a _ghost__portal_.

So what exactly had happened to me that day? I racked my brain, trying to recall some of the ghost-related things Dad had told me.

So they could make themselves intangible, like I seemed to be able to do. They're pale because they're dead and the room usually gets colder when a ghost enters it.

My eyes widened and I almost jumped out of my seat.

What if the accident had killed me?

What if I was a ghost?

**Danny: Cliffy!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Danny: Well, that's all for today guys, leave reviews and we'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the loooooong wait! I've made this chappie slightly longer for you too!**

**Danny: Quick disclaimer and then we'll start: Hayden doesn't own me.**

**Me: Replies!**

**Phantom-Stelo:** Oh, Ok then :) THANKS!

**DeliciousKrabKakes:** hopefully this chapter will make you more full ;)

**Inuyuke:** SUSPENSE! *plays Pink Panther theme* love the stuff!

**PsychoChuckPhan:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Kamentantei:** Thanks for your helpful review! That last A/N was just to set a plan. Mine aren't usually that long. I even wrote a longer chappie this time to make up for it! And Liney was just a joke from another fic – he probably won't be appearing again :)

Midnight **Phantasma:** I will! Thanks :)

**Miyu****Hinamori:** It's called Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go ;)

_**Secret, Chapter 4**_

I stared blankly down the desk. I couldn't be ghost – I wasn't dead, was I?

Putting my fingers on my wrist, I checked my pulse, ignoring the now familiar icy touch of my skin. It was unusually slow and faint, but it was there. What's more, I didn't _feel_dead. But then what does being dead feel like anyway?

"Uh, Mr Lancer?" I put up my hand.

"Yes Daniel, what is it?" Mr Lancer dropped his pen and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I be excused please? I…I need to use the bathroom." What I really needed was time to go through everything. I needed to properly consider what was happening to me.

Mr Lancer looked slightly surprised and curious, but he nodded anyway.

"Danny isn't very well, is he?" I heard Tucker say to Sam as I got up out of my chair and walked slowly to the door. Paulina gave me a funny look as I passed her, and Dash smirked, telling his friends that that was how a 'loser' acted.

Either Sam didn't reply to him or had given Tucker a different response, because I didn't hear anything else. The door closed with a soft click behind me and I hurried down the hall towards the boys' bathroom, staring at the floor and my hands in my pockets. As I walked I thought hard. If I _was_ghost, would that mean Mum and Dad would start hunting me? I shuddered at the thought and tried to put it in the back of my mind.

I went straight up to the first mirror after opening the door and walking into the bathroom, Like earlier in the morning, my face was pale, tired and my raven-black hair was duller that usual. But I didn't look particularly _ghost_-like. Sighing heavily, I leaned against the tiled was and slumped down to the floor. Jazz thought it might have been a good idea for me to see a therapist or something after the portal accident, but I had instantly refused. Maybe I was just suffering from some kind of trauma. After all, being electrocuted is a major thing and I doubted that somebody would recover from it mentally in just a matter of days.

But it didn't explain the coldness, let alone touch on the intangibility.

I didn't know what the hell it was, but I knew something was definitely very wrong with me. I tried to push the possibility of me being dead and focus on what I had to do next. The first thing to worry about was Mum and Dad. Whether I was a ghost or not, they'd probably take it to extreme levels to find out why I was so cold. I would only be able to pass it off as a fever for so long. My only option really was to keep away from them as much as possible, but then that would just make them suspicious. And then the problem of intangibility found its way into my mind again, Unless I found some way to control it, it could have ended in serious consequences.

I stood up again and faced the sink, turning on the cold tap and splashing freezing water over my face. This had to be a dream, it just had to. But deep down I knew that I was awake.

I dried my face with my shirt and headed back to class, attempting to do what I had been doing the past week - forget.

When I arrived back, everyone now had their noses in their plays and were reading them half-heartedly as they realised we had already covered it a few weeks ago with a substitute teacher.

Mr Lancer only looked up from the paper he was grading when he heard me shut the door. He didn't acknowledge my return at all and continued with his work. I sat down at my desk and looked across at Sam. The book she was supposed to be reading remained closed and untouched. Instead of reading, she was passing notes to Tucker, who was also completely ignoring his play. As Sam was reading the piece of paper she had just been given by him, I leaned over slightly until I was close enough to see exactly what my two friends had written on it. I recognised Sam's handwriting as the first note.

_No he's not. I'm really worried about him, U?_

_Yh. Ask him again at lunch._

_But he keeps avoiding the question… :/_

_I'll ask him then. Why do you think he neede the bathroom?_

_Yuck. That's definitelynot for me to ask._

_OK, OK. Well he's been ages and it's kind of worrying._

_Once again, Tuck, ew._

_Sorry XD_

Sam laughed slightly when she read Tucker's last note, and then she looked across at me. I smiled and shrugged, signalling to the piece of paper she was holding in her right hand.

Her face was blank, as if she was staring it right through me. Then without even a small smile, the goth turned away and finally opened her book. Deciding it was time to get on with the work, Tucker did the same.

After a few minutes, Mr Lancer looked over at us, and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Sam, Tucker, is Mr Fenton back yet?" he asked my two friends.

Sam shook her head and shrugged, "No, Mr Lancer."

What were they talking about?

I gave Sam a confused look, but her face was blank and she looked at me like I wasn't there. When she turned back to her book, I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder and get her attention.

Then I nearly screamed when I couldn't see my hand.

I mean, I could feel it, but it just wasn't _there._A small squeak managed to escape my mouth and I checked my other arm. In an unnervingly unsurprising way, that was invisible as well.

"No," I whispered to myself, everything finally sinking in, "this can't be happening. I can't be a ghost, I can't be dead. I just can't."

But it all seemed to add up and fit together perfectly – it was too much of a coincidence. The accident had killed me, and I was a ghost. I may have not looked like one, but I was one all the same.

I decided to leave class again; I could suddenly become visible at any time, after all. I may have been a ghost, but that didn't mean anybody needed to know. If I managed to keep it a secret –my secret- then I could carry on with my life as normal. Or rather, afterlife.

I tried my best not to make any noise as my invisible feet tiptoed along the floor, past Dash and the jocks then Paulina and Star. When I reached for the door, I paused. Seeing a door open and close in its own was OK once – it could have been a breeze or something. But if Mr Lancer or someone else saw it happen again, they might get suspicious.

Standing perfecting still, I thought hard to remember how I felt when I was intangible. If I got it right, I might have been able to phase through the door. I imagined the cold, numb feeling and my translucent blue skin – even thoughI couldn't see it. Then after a few seconds, I became intangible. I couldn't see it, but the feeling was there.

Experimentally, I put my hand against the door and it fell through, to my relief. Then I proceeded to walk all the way through and out into the hall for the second time that period.

I chuckled to myself, kind of happy. I guessed being a ghost did have some advantages.

I spent the rest of the lesson in the bathroom, waiting for my visibility to return. To my dismay, I had to sit there even longer than expected and found myself half an hour late for my next period.

Sam and Tucker weren't in my biology class, but a girl called Valerie I sort of knew was. Her desk was next to mine, as out teacher, Mrs Ward, made us sit in alphabetical order. I had never spoken to her much, and when we were paired for projects she left all the work for me to do myself.

Valerie looked up from her work and she narrowed her eyes at me as I walked in, causing me to panic and check that I was completely visible.

Mrs Ward came up to me. "Daniel," she asked, "is there a reason for your late arrival?"

"Uh, I went to the nurse's office," I lied, "I… had a uh, stomach ache."

The biology teacher nodded in understanding. She was a generally nice woman who didn't like to nose around in your personal life.

"Just take your seat next to Valerie," she said after a moment's pause, "we're carrying on with our lesson last week on the heart and blood. I'm sure Miss Grey would happily explain exactly what we're doing today, but due to the lack of time, I'll give you a few written instructions." She handed me a sheet of paper, "now, don't go cutting yourself to deep. Remember, it's only an experiment."

I was confused, but I took it anyway and sat down at my desk.

"What was that look you gave me earlier for?" I asked Valerie.

"Nothing," she replied, not looking up from her writing, "you just looked really ill and I was kinda worried, but I guess that's already been sorted, right?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied, then, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"You seem like an OK guy, Fenton," I saw her smile slightly, "but," she added afterwards and looked up, "I wouldn't take it as far as friends, get it?"

I nodded and said nothing, then turned to my instructions:

_1 – Take surgical scalpel and gently cut through top layer of skin on index finger, then drip the blood onto dish._

_2 – Wash finger thoroughly and then cover with provided Band-Aid,_

_3 – Put dish under microscope and write down findings. We will share results at the end of class._

Only one quick, nervous though rushed through my mind as I put down the paper and reached for the scalpel already on my desk – didn't ghosts have ectoplasm instead of blood?

Oh great, how was I going to get out of this one?

**Danny: That's all folks!**

**Me: I will try my VERY VERY VERY VERY best to update as soon as possible, but I seriously have so much going on right now. I also have a special Christmas revelation fic planned, which I'm sorting out at the moment.**

**Danny: And there's one more thing we need to ask you guys!**

**Me: As this is kind of an AU, I wanted to know your opinion of making Phantom a separate person. Some people have done this, and their fics have turned out really good. I'm not sure whether I should or not, so I want all of your opinions! Tell me what you think in a review please!**

**Danny: Bye everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, everyone! I'm here because I need your opinion!**

**It's taken me ages to realise the amount of reviews to chapter ratio is actually, uh... quite big. So, I have a problem.**

**I don't like how the first four chapters are written.**

**At all.**

**So, would you like me to rewrite it? Or should I just update and carry on, but you'll notice a massive, massive improvement?**

**-Hayden :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

I've put this on all my fics now because I want everyone to see it. My writing has improved a lot, and I want to rewrite all my stories, and the best way for me is to start a new account and begin working on the ones with which I get the most response. I'm not going to drag on about my reasons.

Basically, if you want this fic right here updated, put a vote in on my profile. I'll take priority with the ones that get the most, although I can guarantee that no matter how long it takes, they'll all eventually go up, rewritten in all their glory.

My new username is Gilbert's Left Arm, and there is one fic up there for the Pandora Hearts fandom which me and my friend have written based on a roleplay we did together. Enjoy that if you like. But, for now, please tell me what you want to see redone, and then updated. I hate letting people down.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret's winning the poll - which means the first chapter's up! Head over to my new account, Gilbert's Left Arm, to see it! :D


End file.
